This invention relates to a swing. More specifically, this invention relates to a child swing with a seat recline mechanism.
Various types of swings are known in the art. Typically, swings include a support frame, hanger arms pivotably attached to the support frame, and a seat attached to the hanger arms. Electrically powered drive mechanisms are utilized to supply energy to the swing to move the swing seat in a reciprocal motion back and forth.
Some commercially available swings include a seat recline feature. The seat back of these swings can be adjusted to different angles relative to the seat bottom so that a parent can position the seat in either an upright position or a reclined position, depending on the need of the child. Older children may prefer the upright position, while younger children with less neck control may prefer the reclined position.
The seat recline mechanism for such swings typically includes a bent wire that travels along a slot in the seat back. The wire arrangement engages the hanger arms on either side of the seat to position the seat back at the appropriate recline angle relative to the seat bottom. Such a wire arrangement, however, is relatively expensive to manufacture and is not readily visible to a parent from the front of the swing.
Foldable swings also are known in the art. The swing seat of such a foldable swing can be adjusted between an open, in-use position and a closed, folded position. When in use, the seat back of the swing seat cannot be adjusted to different recline angles and, accordingly, children who wish to be fully reclined may be uncomfortable in the swing.
Thus, there is a need for an improved foldable swing that provides more than one in-use position.
An aspect of the present invention relates to a foldable swing that includes a seat recline feature.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a child swing that comprises a frame, a seat including a seat back, and at least one hanger arm that connects the seat to the frame. The seat back of the swing seat is positionable in a first in-use position, in a second in-use position in which the seat back is adjusted rearward relative to its first in-use position, and in a fold position in which the seat back is adjusted forward relative to its first in-use position. The frame may be movable between an in-use position and a fold position. In this regard, the seat back may be positionable in its first and second in-use positions while the frame is in its in-use position, and the seat back may be positionable in its fold position while the frame is in its fold position.
The swing may further comprise a seat recline mechanism that engages the seat back with the at least one hanger arm. The seat recline mechanism may comprise at least one latch positioned on a side of the seat back for engagement with the at least one hanger arm. The seat back is pivotally connected to the at least one hanger arm by a pivot, and the at least one latch may be located on the side of the seat back at a location spaced from the pivot.
In another aspect of the invention, the at least one hanger arm may comprise a pair of hanger arms, and the at least one latch may comprise a pair of latches, one positioned on each side of the seat back for engagement with a respective one of the hanger arms.
The hanger arms each may include a first rib and a second rib. The first rib may be engageable by the respective latch when the seat back is in the first in-use position, and the second rib may be engageable by the respective latch when the seat back is in the second in-use position.
The frame may include first and second front legs, first and second rear legs, and first and second housings, where the first and second rear legs are pivotally connected to the first and second housings. The frame may further include a handle pivotally connected to the first and second housings.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to a seat recline mechanism for a child swing, in which the mechanism comprises at least one latch positioned on a side of a seat back of the swing, and first and second latch-receiving members positioned on a hanger arm of the swing. The at least one latch is configured to engage the first latch-receiving member to position the seat back in a first in-use position, is configured to engage the second latch-receiving member to position the seat back in a second in-use position in which the seat back is adjusted rearward relative to the first in-use position, and is configured to be disengaged from the hanger arm to position the seat back in a fold position in which the seat back is adjusted forward relative to the first in-use position. The at least one latch may comprise a pair of latches, one positioned on each side of the seat back for engagement with a respective hanger arm of the swing. The first and second latch-receiving members may comprise first and second ribs positioned on the hanger arm.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.